


A terrible sight to behold

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But it's okay, Crack, Creepy, Funny, Gen, I like it like that, The gems doing OOC stuff, stupidness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: Steven discovers something about the Crystal Gems
Kudos: 15





	A terrible sight to behold

Steven woke up at around midnight to the sound of loud music. It sounded a bit like a flute mixed with a synth drum mixed with some intense bass, and it came from downstairs, along with a strange light. It seemed to be a light purple mixed with pink. Could this be a fusion dance!? Steven wondered. At this time of night? He trudged downstairs.

"Oh my-You guys actually have to be-..." He began, fed up with the stupidity of these gems. This has been going on for days, and he was tired. He normally dealt with it, but fo rit to go on for days was stupid. Steven's thoughts were quickly stopped as he looked upon the most confusing sight in his life. Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, and Pearl were dancing around some sort of geode-shaped lamp to the beat of a speaker, jumping up and down with their arms out around the light. They quickly stopped their strange dance as soon as Steven entered the room, and they all looked at him with the rage of a thousand bulls. Steven knew at that moment that he may have just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Oh... Oh god... Oh no, AAAOOHH! OH NO!!! AAAAHHH!" were the only words he could scream as he was viciously chased by the gems, their arms in the same position.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off that funny clip of those people dancing around a light and then chasing the cameraman


End file.
